The Blooming Rose
by ange-gardien
Summary: She was just adopting daughter of Edward and Patricia Walker. And they had two sons Gerard and Takumi who they fall over her heels. Who will she choose one of them Gerard or Takumi? read and find out. :D
1. Family Walkers

Guys this is my new story.

I do not own maid sama~

Enjoy~

* * *

In a dining rooms there a family having their breakfast.

"Dad, mom I'm going now."A raven girl declares then she stood up on her chair.

She was Misaki Walker 16 years old who had a long raven hair and golden orbs. She was the youngest child of Edward Walker and Patricia Walker. But in truth she was just adopt daughter.

"Eh? Their almost done Misaki, do not you want to wait your brothers?"Her Mother argued.

Patricia Walker she was 40 years but yet you cannot see to her appearance that she was already 40, because of her child look; she had long wavy blonde hair and straight bangs. And she married to Edward Walker, and also they had three children. But the youngest was just adopted.

"Yeah, your mother was right; do not you want to wait your brothers?" Her father asked the she signed.

Edward Walker he was a 41 years old who had a black hair. And he was married to Patricia Walker.

"Well no, I will not wait them."She said.

"Mom does not be surprised to her, she always doing this, in short her habit."Her brother exclaimed while he was smirking to her.

Takumi Walker he was 17 years old that had a spiky blonde hair yet so soft and he had Emerald eyes. And he already knows that his youngest sister was just adopting, but actually he did not really mind at all; actually he had a in love on his adopt sister.

"WHY YOU!?"She shouts at him while she pointed her index finger towards to her brother.

"Me?" the blonde asked.

"Please both of you stop."Their father said, and they stop. "Why do not just both of you copy your brother? He was a good influence."Their father continues, and then the two look their brother who sitting on their right while drinking his tea.

"What are you two looking at?"Their brother asked them and then he looked at them with question look on his faced.

And finally Gerard Walker he was the twin of Takumi, they look so similar, but yet they just different color and style of hair. He had a black straight hair while his twin has a blonde spiky hair. And also he already knows that his sister was adopted but he did not mind at all also. And he also had a in love with her.

"Butse ni." The two them said.

"Okay, I'm going now." The oldest declare and stood up then walk away.

"Me too, I'm going now."The second said and also stood up then walk away.

"Misaki you know you're the first declare who will go, right?" Her mother asked.

"Hmm Yeah."

"Why you are the last will go? You know your brothers were already left."

"EhhHHHHHHHHH DAD, MOM GONNA GO." She exclaims then run away leaving her father and mother.

"She never changes." Patricia said to her husband.

"Yeah you right, she did not change at all."Edward exclaim. "You know I just realize that were lucky to have her." He continues then his wife laugh soft.

"You know I already know that she was our lucky girl."Patricia said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well first time I saw her, I knew she was a really good daughter. And I'm right, look she was so good girl."Patricia explains while smiling happily.

"You're such a good hearted as ever, and that's the one I like it from you."Edward complements while his wife blushing.

* * *

Guys what is it?. :D


	2. The Band

Guys thank you.

* * *

In the school~

The children of the Walker have on their school. And every body was screaming but they pay did much attention expect for misaki who really annoyed.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAKUMI-SAMA PLEASE MARRY ME NOW!" Some of girls shout, while the others.

"GERARD-SAMA YOUR SO HANDSOME, PLEASE BE MINE!''

Misaki P O V

GGGGGRRRRRRRR MY EAR DRUMS WAS REALLY HURTS, GAWD WHY DID YOU GAVE ME A TWO BROTHERS, THAT SO POPULAR ON THE GIRS? EVEN THEY'RE NOT EVEN HANDSOME! I thought; but you can tell that I'm annoyed even you can't ask me, because you can see to my facial expression that I'm annoyed.

"Misaki is there something wrong? You look really annoyed." See… my brother Gerard asked me then I look at him.

"Nothing more, nothing less, my ears was really, really **hurts**."I tell him honestly and I emphasis the word 'hurts'.

"You know Misaki you can't stop them."Gerard said while he was acting cool, like there's nothing shouting like 'Please marry me or be mine'

"Even you tell them to stop; they won't listen to you, so just accept it that your two brothers were really handsome." Someone finish to my brother Gerard speech, and then we look behind us then we saw a man, he was a blonde also like my brother Takumi but his eyes was red.

"Kauuga O hayou" We greet him.

"Kauuga what did you just say? My brothers were what? Handsome? Are you crazy!? Look at them, they're not handsome! Or I think your eyes were had an ill."I said.

"Duh, my eyes was perfectly fine; your eyes were ill not mine, you know."Kauuga said and then someone spoke and all of us look at the girl.

"O hayou gozaimasu Minna-sama."A pink a hair girl greeting us while walking towards us.

"Oh Sakura.''Kauuga said.

By the way the pink hair girl was name Sakura Hanzono; she was our friends and also Kauuga. They are couple.

"So they band already here, expect me."Someone spoke then all of us look at the mysterious man.

"Tora, your last again." Sakura said.

"So the band already here huh." Kaugua said then the girls were screaming to top of their lungs.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA THEY'RE SO COOL!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME NOW." the girls shout.

"Let's go now." Gerard declares.

"Okay."We replied then we started walking towards our room.

Lunch break~

"Ne Misaki, can you join me going on the mall? Sakura asked.

"Err Sakura-''my sentence was cut by Takumi.

"No she cannot Sakura." Takumi said.

''Well Sakura sorry, my great brother was already declares that I cannot join you.'' I sorry to Sakura.

"No its okay Misak, I know what he felt, so do not be sorry."Sakura said while she was looking at Takumi with teasing face.

"Eh? What do you mean?"I asked her and I'm really confuse.

Kauuga P O V

"Well you know-"I cut Sakura from covered her mouth using my palm, because I saw the two were had a dark aura.

We know already that the two brothers were in love on their adopted sister, but this girl was really thick headed. I don't know how they can just fall over her heels.

"Sakura don't tell her, the two will mad."I whispered her on the ear, so one will hear me expect her.

"Guys are there something I need to know?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing, nothing really."We said, 'Please believe me.'

"Okay." She said then my chest was better now, then I glare to Sakura and she just avoid. She was annoying sometimes but I love her no matter what.

"Guys weekend we will go out, okay?" Tora said.

"Yes."We shout expect the two Great Brother, they just smiled. I don't know what was running on their heads.

"That was really fun; do not you think so Kauuga-kun?" Sakura asked me but I smiled.

"Yes that was fun really."I replied on her.

* * *

Thank you Guys for supporting.


	3. The bonding time part one: Innocent

Cha cha ness I can't answer question, I'm so sorry. But anyway you will figure out soon if misaki knew she was adopted or not.

* * *

Weekend~

The Walkers

"Where they are?" Misaki asked.

"Just hold on okay Misaki, we will find them." Gerard said.

"I suggest-" Takumi cut off by Misaki.

"What are your Stupid suggestion, nii-chan?"Misaki asked.

"Please Misa finish my sentence before you talk." Takumi said.

"Misa he's right you must finish him before you talk." Gerard said while smiling.

"Sorry, nii-chan, I promise I will not talk while you are talking." Misaki sorry to her brother Takumi.

"That's good, but anyway what your suggestion Takumi?" Gerard asked to Takumi.

"Call them, so you can now their location." Takumi said.

"Eh? Why I cannot think that?"Misaki asked to herself.

(N/A: By the way guys Misaki was in the middle of the two while walking. Thank you)

"Because I'm smart than you, that's why you did not think my suggestion."Takumi tease his sister.

"HHHMMMM Y-" She was cut by Gerard.

"Ehem you two were starting again." Gerard said then he pick his phone and dialed them (Sakura, Kauuga and Tora).

Corversation of Gerard and Tora.

Gerard: Hello Tora

Tora: Ah Gerard.

Gerard: Where are you guys now?

Tora: In the amusement Park.

Gerard: What? Amusement Park? What are you doing guys there?

Tora: Well Sakura dragged us here.

'KAUUGA LOOK!' In other line.

Gerard: *sweat drop* as expected.

Tora: * Chuckled* Well yeah.

Gerard: So what Amusement Park are you guys in?

Tora: Near in the mall of *****.

End of Conversations

"So where they are?" Misaki asked.

"In Amusement Park near he-" He was cut off by Misaki.

"They where? Amusement park? But they say that we will meet here?" Misaki asked.

"Well Sakura-san dragged them there." Gerard reply.

"As expected to Sakura, she will drag the two whatever she wishes."Takumi said.

"So amusement park, you mean near here?"Misaki asked.

"Yes." Gerard said.

"So let's start walking ne?"Takumi asked.

"Yes, of course."Misaki said then she dragged them towards in Amusement Park while the two just following her and smiling because how innocent their sister is.

* * *

Guys sorry the chapter was short but this is the chapter Three part one there is have a part two. But anyway thank you. R&R k?


	4. The bonding time part two: Aliens

In the Amusement Park.

"Where the hell they are!?" Misaki asked angrily.

"Misa be patient, we will find them sooner or later." Gerard said.

"You know Misa you like a gorilla that out of the cage." Takumi said with teasing voice.

"What did you say!?" Misaki asked angrier.

"You're guilty Misa-chan, so it's true then, that you are a gorilla." Takumi tease and misaki was really annoyed.

"You two sop it." Gerard said and ofcourse they stop fighting like a cat and dog.

"MINNA!" someone shouts then misaki turned around and saw Sakura running towards them while dragging Kauuga and Tora.

(-_-") Misaki.

"Sa-sakura, O ha-hayou. '' Misaki Greet to her friend.

"Sakura-san may I ask you?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Your two accompany are they alright?" Gearad asked.

"Well…'' Sakura said and then we look at Kauuga and Tora who was catching their breath.

(-_-") Us.

"I guess no." Gerard said.

"Me too." Misaki said.

"Agree." Takumi said.

"Heheheh Gomen ne Kauuga-kun Tora-san." Sakura sorry to them.

"THE HECK SAKURA! YOU KNOW WE CAN FOLLOW YOU IN EASY WAY!" Tora shout at her then Sakura cried.

"UUUWWWAA TORA WAS NOT KIND AT ALL!" She shouts.

(-_-") Us

"Sakura stop crying, you know I love even you drag me." Kauuga said then he hugs Sakura.

(0_0) Sakura

"Huh?"

"So stop crying Baby." Kauuga said and then Sakura tilt her head and blush.

"Kauuga-kun Love ya." Sakura said. "But I hate that evil blonde hair." Sakura continue.

"WHAT DID-" We cut him by glaring at him that means 'Say-sorry-or-else-we-will-kill-you'

"Sakura sorry for that, but please do not do that again, okay?" Tora said.

"Okay, GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!"Sakura said.

"Why do not we just enjoy this?"Misak asked.

"YYYYOOOOSSSSHHHH! LET'S START!"We declare while our arm rise, but of course our two great twin walker did not join them instead they just smiled at them.

"Look at them guys, they so serious, why they just cut that often?" Sakura ask while the two were crossing arm.

"Nah, Sakura, it just miracle if they act like us." Misaki said with teasing voice while she crossing arm and her right eye brow was raise.

"I think your right." Sakura said.

"Me too." Kauuga said.

"Agree." Tora agree with them.

"Guys are you talking about us?" Takumi asked.

"No were talking about Sakura and Kauuga." Misaki said.

"Ah is that so Misaki?"Takumi asked while smirking at her.

"N-no, were talking about err…Fine both of you we talking." Misaki said in defeat.

"Ah what are you talking about us?" Takumi asked.

"Well, nothing, really nothing." Misaki said and she was starting too sweaty.

"HHAHHAHAHHA YOUR SO CUTE MISA-CHAN" He laughs.

(0_0!?) Them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOLY SHIT!?"They shout except Gerard and Misaki.

"What?"Takumi Asked.

"YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" They asked him.

"Takumi Walker."He simply answers them.

"NO YOU'RE NOT TAKUMI WALKER!" They said while glaring at him and he just simply blink.

"Guys you know it was him."Misaki said.

"B-but he laughs like that." Sakura said.

"Well I think his alien side was blooming again."Misaki said.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked.

"Well he was annoying Alien… no they were Aliens, believe me guys." Misaki said but her last sentence was whisper and they just nod.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's star now." Gerard Declare.

"I think your right, they were Aliens."Sakura said.

"Agree." Tora and Kauuga agreed to Sakura.

What do you think guys?


End file.
